


Captain Watson

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Military!au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining John, Sherlock is an ass, Slow Burn, john has a kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sending me to boot camp. Why?" </p><p>"We both know why Sherlock, the real question is, how did you not see this coming?"  Mycroft called over his shoulder as he walked away. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You will call me Captain Watson when addressing me Holmes" </p><p>"Oh, please forgive me, Captain Watson"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot... I thought it would be better as a slow burn build up to the smut that gives this story the E rating
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello, its me, i was wondering if after all this time, you would like to read, slow burn Johnlock smut written by the devil :3 a.k.a me

William Sherlock Scott Holmes had never wanted to join the army. He knew that he was not fit for the army. Sherlock's eyes scanned the training camp, within moments he knew where everything was and how to get to it. It wasn't a surprise that he was the skinniest recruit in the line. He didn't have time for working out when he was busy with his experiments and solving murders behind Mycroft's back. Or so he thought before Mycroft sent him here. 

_"Sherlock pack your things you're leaving first thing in the morning."_

_Sherlock didn't even look up from his microscope "Where are we going?"_

_"Not we Sherlock, you."_

_This time Sherlock did look up. "And where will_ I _be going?"_

_"I think you can figure that out"_

_Scanning his older brother for  clues. His eyebrows drew together._

_"You're sending me to boot camp. Why?"_

_"We both know why Sherlock, the real question is, how did you not see this coming?"  Mycroft called over his shoulder as he walked away._

He stood toward the center of the line but off to the right slightly. But he had that air around him that every person who surveyed the line acted like Sherlock was the center. Suspecting that Mycroft was behind it he didn't bother to think of it past observing it. The only person who caught his eye was Captain John Watson. He stood tall even though Sherlock was a head or more taller than him. 

The Captain stopped right in front of him but wouldn't even look at him. Not until they made eye contact. "You think you have the right to look me in the eye soldier?" 

Sherlock didn't say anything back just studied the Captain's blue eyes for a moment longer before looking away. 

_Strong  - obvious muscle in all major and minor groups from training_

_Silent - only steps in when needed_

_Fair - never gives punishments unnecessarily_

_Brave - the kindest word for stupidity_

_Skilled - Army doctor_

_Slightly limp - controlled, just like the rest of him - from previous injury but he doesn't want it to control him_

_Late night - going over recruit names_

_Laugh lines - sense of humour that isn't used much anymore_

"When I talk to you I expect a response Holmes" He said in the same calm, quiet, and commanding tone. 

"oh right, well John, I'm sure you've talked with Mycroft by now." 

"You will call me Captain Watson when addressing me Holmes" 

"Oh, please forgive me, _Captain Watson_ " 

A small shiver jolted down the Captain's spine but he ignored it. Sherlock didn't ignore the shiver and filed it away for later analysis. 

"That's better, and stop slouching. You make the whole line look off." He said finally before walking away. 

After that the recruits were given their bunks and a schedule was posted. Sherlock didn't bother to remember the schedule just glancing at it quickly to see when he had time for experiments. He did a double take when he saw the schedule was so packed he wouldn't have any time to finish his experiments. Not even taking time to put away his stuff he stormed to the Captain's office. 

"I need to talk to Mycroft!" He said upon entering ignoring the fact that John already had someone in his office 

"Go away Holmes, I'm busy. You can't just storm in here and demand things." 

"I can John, let me talk to Mycroft!" 

"God sakes Holmes! Go wait in the hall!" 

Sherlock huffed and stomped into the hall. He leaned dramatically against the wall across from the door. Half an hour later the door finally opened again. 

"Okay, see you on the 24th Sir. Again sorry about the interruption, I will be dealing with him now, personally." 

He motioned Sherlock to follow him into the office without looking at him. John didn't look at him until he closed the door and walked behind his desk. || "Holmes! What in the bloody hell was that?"

"I need to talk to Mycroft!"

"About what?"

"Listen John, I need time for my experiments and Mycroft should know that. In fact he does know that. I think he sent me here to disrupt my experiments. I NEED TO WORK ON MY EXPERIMENTS JOHN." 

"What kind of experiment is so important that you need to interrupt a meeting with my superior?"

"I was testing the period of time it takes for a body to be completely eaten by different insects and the effects different insect bites have post-mortem. It is very hard to get data when I can't be with my bodies." 

"Why would you join the army if you are a scientist?"

"I'm not a scientist, I conduct experiments. And I didn't join the army, Mycroft stuck me here. Probably to torture me." 

"Holmes, this is not a big enough problem for me to do anything about. I'm not going to change your schedule from anyone's else just so that you can spend time with dead bodies."

"This is a HUGE problem John! If I don't finish these experiments then I will need to start them over."

"I don't have time for this, get back to your bunk soldier." 

"John please" 

"It's Captain Watson to you soldier" 

"Captain Watson, please, I need to finish my experiments." 

Another shiver ran down the Captain's spin. "Holmes, I said no, now go to your bunk"

Sherlock had never begged for anything in his life and he was begging now. "Captain Watson, please, I need it. Please Captain." 

"Get out of my office. Go to your bunk. I don't want to hear of this again." 

Stiff with shock Sherlock froze for a moment before frowning. "Fine." His eyes swept around the room and then he left. 

John slumped in his chair. He couldn't be letting this affect him. Captain Watson had known the Holmes' for a number of years now. He had only met Sherlock a handful of times and each of those times Sherlock didn't even look at him. Sherlock was always so invested in his tests and experiments. John should have known this would have happened. Should have realized both things would happen. It's always Sherlock, it's always bloody Sherlock. 

"Should have said no, should have said no. Why? Why did I tell Mycroft I could do this?" He ranted quietly to himself. Before he had anymore time to depress himself his door burst open again. "What?"

"Holmes is about to get the crap beat out of him Captain." 

John stood quickly and rushed to follow the man to the bunks. The man wasn't wrong, Sherlock was backed up against the wall. "You wanna say that one more time you little shit?"

"You heard me perfectly, I don't see a need to repeat myself." 

"Who told you?"

"You did, it's obvious by the way you hold yourself that you were abused as a child and take that out on others. Your father forced you into the military when he realized your anger problems thinking that they could help you control that. Of course they can't. Because you've never been good at taking directions, I know this because you still haven't unpacked your bag even though you have been in here an ample amount of time to unpack. But you haven't been talking to anyone you've just been being rebellious like a teenager." 

The soldier reeled back to punch Sherlock in the face. 

"What is going on here?" Captain Watson asked scaring the more muscular man into lowering his arm. 

"Oh John! Hello." 

"Holmes. Jefferys let the man go and unpack your things. It's not very fun living out of a sack and you don't have to start doing it now."

"Captain -"

"I said now Jefferys" 

With one rough push he was away from Sherlock and headed to his bunk. "Holmes, can you manage to not get yourself killed the first day?"

The taller man just smiled and walked past John without looking back. 

_The Game is on!_


End file.
